


You Are an Ocean

by shewontsleep



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abstract, M/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewontsleep/pseuds/shewontsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's love through the elements.<br/>(They are the world to one another).</p><p>If I ever said the solar system wasn't relevant, I lied. I lied because you are the Earth. (I just might be lucky enough to be perched among the stars).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are an Ocean

_Sherlock_    :    **John**

****  
_There is fire beneath my skin. It blackens my insides, makes my lungs glow like hot coals. You've turned my breath to smoke and my words to ash, even when there are no cigarettes nearby. My fingers ache with the fire of need. Need to touch you, to be with you, to feel your smile against my lips. I have never burned this way before, John. If I tell you I love you, will it singe your hair? Will the brightness of my emotion leave you blind?  I will assume that the answer is yes, and I will try to tend to the fire in my chest to protect you. Sometimes, I can see my fire burn your skin, and I'm sorry. It is not easy to keep the flames inside my skin. ~~  
~~_

**Sherlock Holmes, you are my water. You turn the blood in my vains clear and cold, then hot and foggy. You fill the emptiness in the pit of my stomach. You are what I needed, what I missed under the hot foreign sun. I was born wanting you, needing you. I will die needing you, as well. I watch you move and it is as if you are trying to captivate me. You are an ocean. Unexplored, you have depths that I cannot fathom. Still, I like to meet you at your shore and watch your waves of thought come nearer, closer, until I can understand. You are stronger than you feel, using persistency and cleverness to sand away at me. Even after you walk away, after I go upstairs and turn the light off, I can feel the moisture of you in my heart. I fall asleep to the calming rhythm of you.** _  
_

 

_If I ever said the solar system wasn't relevant, I lied. I lied because you are the Earth. (I just might be lucky enough to be perched among the stars). You are static. I never thought I needed a foundation, a surface beneath my feet. You are not beneath me, though. Not really. You are so vast. You would be the entire universe (and you are, to me), except the universe is far too lonesome and cold to resemble you. No, you are the Earth, brimming with life. When gravity tugs me down (a direction I do not especially enjoy travelling in), you catch me, whether you know that or not. I have not seen all of you, but I use what you show me to map you out. I hope that's. Still, it pleases me to find the little uncharted islands of you that slip through my fingers. How is it that you manage to surprise me, even when I have drawn an atlas of you?_

_  
_**May I be the air that fills your lungs? That follows you, fits beside you, belongs with you? The air that you need, filled with oxygen and sweet smells and warmth? Given the choice, I would be. I want not to mark you, nor do I feel the need to change you, leave you different. I will fit my life around you. (I already have). I will be everywhere, surrounding. If could be the air for you, I would. However, I am human. A person with fingers and elbows and bones and muscle and things that do not float or drift or evaporate. Still, I will encompass you with my love. I will let you breathe me in and hold me, exhale and push me away. I will still be here, always.**

_Please don't look at me like that._

**I** **love you, I love you.**

_I need you._

"John?"

"Sherlock."

"I love you."

(pause)

"I love you too."

"You are the world to me."

.

.

.

Indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you have any input at all! I might write some sort of sequel, so if you're interested, it would be cool if you voiced that, too. I really hope you liked it!


End file.
